A New Christmas
by ThatisneverThat
Summary: Clara Oswald has reached to the end of another term. Christmas is looking like a lonely affair, but she doesn't mind. Before she gets there though, there's a party at her Dad's to contend with. Could one night change everything? 2 part Christmas special.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Christmas.  
Part 1.**

Clara had finished work for the day and collapsed on the sofa at home, sighing a little. The term was over, she should probably be excited for Christmas but quite frankly she was shattered. Just as she shut her eyes for a moment her phone rang. She groaned a little, leaning forward to pick it up from the table, looking at the called ID before answering.  
"Hey Dad," she leant back again.

"Hello love, how did your last day go?" he asked.

"1000 hyperactive children running around school? Absolutely fine. What did you really call about?" she asked, knowing him too well.

"I was just wondering what time you were coming tonight, I could do with some prep help…" Clara trained to contain her sigh.

"Isn't Linda helping you?" she asked, possibly a little more bitterly than needed.

"She's got pilates this afternoon, won't be back till 7 and then she'll need to get ready," he informed her.

"Of course she has, not that I've been at work all day," she told him.

"You don't have to…" Dave started.

"No, no I'll be there, sorry I'm just tired but I'm sure I'll wake up once I've had a shower. I can be round in an hour?" he accepted that and they hung up.

Clara made her way round, taking her party outfit separately so as not to muck it up during the preparation. Her Dad let her in, exchanging a quick hug before she hung her dress up and flung her bag under the stairs. Immediately she went through to the kitchen as they started working on food.  
"So who is _actually_ coming tonight?" she asked, chopping up peppers.

"Well, family, a few neighbours, a couple of work mates and their families," he replied.

"You have mates?" Clara asked and Dave chuckled, throwing a tomato at her. "Hey, I have a knife," she winked. Dave held his hands up in a mock surrender and Clara laughed, "I've missed spending time with you Dad," she told him.

"You see me loads," he replied, a little confused, but Clara shook her head and put the knife down.

"No, I see you and Linda loads, I haven't spent time with you alone in ages," she pointed out, "so this is nice. Thank you," Clara hugged him. "Right, what's next?"

They spent the next couple of hours prepping before Clara heard the door go as Linda arrived home.  
"I think that's my cue to go and get ready, people will be arriving fairly soon," she smiled and left her Dad too it, briefly saying hello to her stepmother as she left the room. Clara managed to spend a good couple of hours getting ready, making sure to avoid the awkward time downstairs as much as possible.

By the time she'd stretched out doing her hair and makeup, there were already a few people in the lounge, many of whom she didn't actually recognise. Dave took great pleasure in introducing her to them all individually. First there was their next door neighbour who had only moved in a few weeks previously. Apparently he was a teacher at one of the private schools and seemed to take great pleasure in pointing out how fantastic his school was compared to the comps like Coal Hill. Neither Clara nor Dave were prepared to tell him where she worked at that point and they quickly moved on, although he assured her Peter was a lovely man really.

As they moved around the room Clara was beginning to feel a little like a child again with her Dad showing her off and more people just kept arriving.  
"Dad I really need to go and grab a drink, can you tell my life story without me here for a moment?" she asked and he shrugged, carrying on talking about her nannying years to some colleague or other.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way into the kitchen, pouring a glass of wine and standing by the french doors, staring out across the garden which she still thought was ridiculously huge.  
"Oh, sorry am I interrupting?" a voice came from behind her and Clara looked around to see a young guy around her age who had just walked in the room.

"Yes, the garden in the dark is a fascinating sight," she replied sarcastically, smiling. "Just needed to get away from having my life story told for the hundredth time. Sorry, who are you…?" she asked, "and do you want a drink?"

"My Dad works with yours I think? Graham Parkes?" he replied, "and a wine would be great." Clara started to pour before she replied.

"To be honest I've never met my Dad's colleagues before, it's just his first Christmas in the house I think he felt the need to have some big party," she chuckled, "do you have a name then?" she handed the glass over, "I'm pretty sure you know mine, otherwise I'm not sure where you've been for the last hour. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Danny," he replied, "and I have the same problem as you - Dad keeps going on about my life. Plus my step-mum has spent the whole evening so far glaring at me."

"Danny Parkes," she started,

"Ah, no, not Parkes. I was adopted, we don't share a surname - I never changed it. Anyway, we didn't come in here to share life stories," he chuckled.

"I should probably get back to be fair - I think we need to sort food soon. Nice to meet you," she smiled before going back out to the living room.

Thankfully her Dad seemed to have moved on to Linda now, walking around with her which allowed Clara to mingle herself which was actually much more comfortable. A few people asked about her job, but generally she kept the conversation on everyone else. There was also the odd conversation about how she was still single with a couple of people she had known for a while which was more than a little awkward. She fetched food out occasionally, but was starting to tire of conversation with people her Dad's age and made excuses about drinks again before going back into the kitchen.

"Having fun?" she spotted Danny follow her in, "great party."

"Are you kidding?" she replied, "I spent the day trying to vaguely teach 150 hyperactive teenagers, I could be in bed with the TV on right now, or at least down the pub with my colleagues, but instead I'm here with a bunch of people old enough to be my parents who only seem to care about my career and my love life, or lack of. Oh, and my step-mother has moved on to making sarcastic remarks about me now," she sighed and took another sip of wine. "I have lost track of how many of these I've had, not going to lie."

Danny grinned and put his glass down, "well if it makes you feel any better I've heard the story about how I dug 23 wells in the army at least 6 times now."

"23?!" Clara replied sarcastically.

"I know, shocking," he chuckled, "you want to escape?" Clara placed her glass down now, suddenly very interested.

"Pub?" she asked and Danny grinned. "I'll call a taxi, go grab your coat I'll meet you by the front door in 5."

It was probably the alcohol, that's what Clara told herself, it wasn't like her to just run off but quite frankly this party was incredibly dull and she needed a night of celebration after the end of a long term. They might have only shared a few words but Danny seemed nice enough and he was the only person even close to her age here.

They jumped in the taxi, chuckling a little as they made their way to the pub. It was a relatively quick journey and they spent most of it discussing how long they reckoned it would take for anyone to realise they'd disappeared. Clara knew she was in for a 'you've let your father down' speech from Linda, but she didn't really care right now. They headed into the pub and Danny got the drinks in while Clara found a table.

"You're a star," she replied, sipping at the wine.

"I got a bottle, hope that's alright?" he asked.

"Oh more than. So, you said you were in the army?" she replied.

"Was, I've just left," he replied, "hence the living at home thing, just in the process of finding a place for myself. I assume from your apparent detest towards that house that you don't live there?" Danny asked.

"Oh gosh no, I don't really understand why they moved there if I'm honest, the old house was perfectly fine. I have my flat though so I couldn't say much. As it goes, there are flats available in my building if you're looking locally," she commented, sipping at the wine again.

They continued chatting for a while, chatting and drinking more wine. Clara replaced the bottle when they'd finished and before they knew it that was finished too with both of them more than a little tipsy.

"This is so much better than that damn party," Clara chuckled as she finished up her glass. "Damn we've drunk a lot."

"Well it's Christmas and you've got to the end of a term in one piece - seem a good enough reason to celebrate to me," Danny replied.

"It's a perfect reason," Clara pulled her phone out of her pocket, "oooo 9 missed calls from Dad," she grinned, "think I'll leave him hanging. How many you got?"

"14, I win," he smirked.

Clara rolled her eyes, locking her phone again and putting it down. Only now did she really think about how long they'd been there as she spotted the time on her screen, how long they'd been chatting without even thinking. Alright there had been alcohol involved, but they'd only met that night.  
"So what're you doing for Christmas Day then, with your family?" Danny asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Nah, they're going to Linda's family and… well, let's just say I don't mix in well. Just me in my flat this year, I'll see my Dad boxing day. What about you? Your parents?"

"Nope, they're off on holiday. Me leaving the army wasn't exactly planned so they'd booked the time away before I came back. Not really had a proper Christmas in a while though so I don't feel like I'm missing much," he replied. Clara didn't answer straight away, giving him a slightly sympathetic look. Danny waved a little in front of her eyes after a few seconds. "You look tired, maybe we should get you home, I'll call a cab," he started but she shook her head.

"It's close, I can walk," Clara went to stood up but almost fell over, Danny grabbed her arm quickly and she fell down on the seat beside him, almost in his lap, both of them laughing. "Okay, maybe I can't," she replied. "I'm so sorry I'm not usually this bad…"

"Maybe you need the walk, but I'll walk with you, come on," Danny smiled and stood up, supporting her up.

"How on earth are you so steady?" Clara asked as they walked out.

"I was drinking slower, plus I've had a lot of practice," he chuckled, "I'm guessing you really don't do this very often?" Clara shook her head and giggled, "fair enough. I hope you can remember your way home though, I haven't a clue where you live."

Clara managed to guide him home, fumbling with her keys to get them in the building. Clara insisted on going up the stairs instead of the lift and they just about made it in one piece. She was giggling away as Danny supported her up.  
"This way!" she said a little too loud, flinging them around the corner to where her flat was, but she quickly stood up when she saw Linda stood at her door on her phone.

"Got her," she hung up and glared at Clara.

"Where the hell have you been?! Your Dad has been worried sick," she said sternly. Clara sighed and pushed by her to open her flat door, not really wanting to have this conversation in the hall.

"I'm a grown woman Linda, and I was incredibly bored," Clara replied, throwing her keys on the side. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Because your father asked me to," Linda finally followed her into the flat and Danny came in last, not quite sure what to do.

"Out of interest, when did you notice I was gone?" she asked.

"About an hour ago," she replied, "why exactly is that important?"

"Because Danny owes me a fiver now," she grinned. "Well you are welcome to leave now, this is all rather pointless and the sight of you is making me feel rather sick."

"That's probably the alcohol, how could you be so irresponsible? You've disrespected your father!" Clara groaned and turned around from where she was heading.

"Really? This again?" she replied, walking towards her, falling against the wall a little but steadying herself again just before Danny reached her. "You have no right, no right!"

"Don't I? At least I was supporting your father tonight," Linda seemed undeterred by Clara moving towards her.

"I did! And all you did in that time was walk around telling people lies about me!" Her words were slurring a little now as she got angry.

"You're just embarrassing yourself! When will you grow up, get over your mother's death and start acting like your father's daughter!" Linda shouted at her, that was the final straw. Clara clenched her fists and continued to walk closer but Danny caught on, grabbing her back.

"I think you should leave," he replied.

"You wait till I tell your Dad where you've been," she replied.

"Mmm spending the evening with someone my own age I'm sure he'll be very upset, maybe I should tell your husband how awfully you treat your step-daughter" he replied, "goodnight Mrs Oswald." Danny practically forced her out the flat and shut the door, running back to Clara who had slid herself down the wall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry," she ran a hand through her hair. "You don't have to stay, she's gone now," Clara sighed.

"Don't be stupid, can I get you anything? Tea?" he asked, Clara went to refuse but… she really wanted tea, and she really wanted Danny to stay. He'd defended her, nobody had done that for her in years, she'd had to learn to be strong on her own. Clara stood up as he held out a hand to help her. She tripped as she stood, landing a little too close to him and having to use his shoulders to steady herself. "Clara?"

"Why did you come with me tonight?" she asked, not moving from her position.

Danny considered this for a moment. The honest answer? He'd spotted her the moment they walked in the house, she looked beautiful. His Dad had introduced him to Dave, Dave had apologised that Clara, his daughter, had just gone to get a drink and then continued to discuss something work related. That's when he'd decided to break off and follow her in. Their conversation had been brief, but he couldn't get his mind off her after that. He'd spent the next hour or so watching her walk around and mingle, occasionally grabbing another glass of wine off the table. Dave's wife seemed to keep interrupting her conversations, that didn't make her happy. After a while she'd disappeared back into the kitchen and he decided to take a chance.

That was the truth, but he didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

"We both needed to get out of that party," he replied.

"There was nothing holding you there, I heard your Dad ask you if you wanted to leave a few minutes before we left," Clara pointed out.

"Wait you knew?" he sounded quite surprised at that response, Clara shrugged in response, "okay, you want the truth?" she nodded a little. "I like you, and I'm really rubbish at this sort of thing," Clara chuckled and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him quickly to which he looked a little shocked.

"I think you're doing okay," she told him. "Can we have tea now?" Danny chuckled a little and they went to the kitchen.

Clara woke up in her bed. She didn't remember getting there, but she was definitely there. Even more confusing was the hot cup of tea on her bedside cabinet. Her head was definitely hurting - that much was certain. She managed to sit up, realising she was still in her dress from last night. Picking up the tea she suddenly remembered who must have put that here. Danny hadn't left, at least she didn't remember him leaving. She sipped the tea, it was really good.

"Safe to come in?" the voice came from outside the door. Clara made some sort of noise of acceptance while drinking tea and the door opened, allowing him in. "Morning, lightweight," he grinned. "So how much of last night do you remember then?"

"I remember the party… the pub… you throwing my step-mum out…" she smirked a little, "thanks for that by the way."

"Not a problem, she's a bit of a bitch really isn't she?" Danny walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I hope you don't mind that I stayed, I slept on the sofa, I just didn't want you to be alone last night you seemed a little fragile." Clara smiled, sitting up further and crossing her legs.

"Appreciated. I'm alright though, honestly, thank you for the tea," she thanked him. "Don't you have more important things to do than looking after me?"

"Not especially, so do you remember much after your step-mum left?" Clara knew what he was trying to ask and forced herself not to giggle like a schoolgirl and instead put her tea down, shuffling over to where he was sat.

"There is one thing that's a little hazy in my mind, I think I could do with a reminder…" she leant over, kissing him again. This time Danny was somewhat more ready and able to return the gesture allowing it to prolong before they separated. "Got it. I just have one more question though," Clara said, although suddenly a little scared about what she was going to ask.

"What's that then?" Danny replied, playing with the end of her hair a little.

"Spend Christmas with me? We're both going to be alone after all. It doesn't have to be anything special, I know we've only known each other about 12 hours but nobody should be alone and I like you and that was really nice so…" Danny shut her up by kissing her again.

"That sounds lovely, just as long as I can see you at least once or twice between now and then?" he asked. "We should probably get to know each other a little more."

"I'm a teacher on school holidays, I'm as free as a bird all week," she smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know if we can get changed…" he chuckled and Clara echoed his response.

"Luckily for you I think I have some stuff that will fit you," he raised an eyebrow, "it's some of my dad's old stuff, I'm not actually sure how it ended up here but I think it'll be okay. It's washed by the way, don't worry," she reassured him, disappearing into another room and grabbing an outfit. "You're welcome to use the shower, I'll get some food on the go."

Clara disappeared into the kitchen, starting to put pancake mix together. She looked back over her shoulder as she heard Danny get in the shower, smiling. It was strange, they hadn't known each other long but every time she looked at him her chest felt funny, her heart fluttered, it was something she'd never felt before. He'd looked after her last night, her, a slightly drunk stranger. He'd defended her against Linda, he really and genuinely cared, it was strange to feel that again.

She was a little distracted for a moment, jumping as her phone rang. She ran through and grabbed it, answering quickly before going back through to the kitchen, holding the phone between her shoulder and her cheek as she started cooking.  
"You're alive then?" her Dad's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"I'm so so sorry about last night, but did you really have to send Linda round?" Clara told him, flipping the pancake over.

"I was worried Clara," he replied.

"Not worried enough to come yourself though," she sighed, "look I'm fine, is there anything you need?"

"Clara don't be like that. Linda mentioned Mr Parkes' son was with you?" Dave asked.

"Yes, he looked after me last night. Now if you don't mind I'm a little busy today, have a good journey I'll see you in the New Year," she took the opportunity to hang up, chucking her phone down and carrying on with the breakfast.

"Your Dad?" Danny had appeared behind her, Clara sighed and nodded. "He speaks the world of you, it surprises me a little to see this," Danny leant against the side.

"Linda changed our relationship. Before the party yesterday I went over to help my Dad prepare and she wasn't there, it was like old times again, something I haven't felt with him for years, but it didn't last. He doesn't care like he used to, she's changed him," Clara sighed, piling up one more pancake. "I need to shower, you start eating," she didn't let him reply before leaving.

Danny watched her walk out and smiled a little sadly. There was something more to Clara than he'd seen last night - she was quite vulnerable behind all that pretense. Suddenly he began to wonder if she'd had a decent Christmas for a while, considering options.

He sat down at the table, starting to eat breakfast and planning things in his head. He was determined to get to know her well enough to make this Christmas brilliant for her - something in him had to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

They spent most of that Saturday just working off the hangover and chatting. Danny explained how he'd spent the last 5 years in the army, only leaving 3 months ago - he didn't go into why. Clara told him how she'd gone into teaching after being a nanny for a family friend's children. The day went faster than either of them realised and soon enough Danny decided he'd better show his face at home. They agreed to meet again on Monday and he left.

Clara woke up on Sunday and the bed weirdly felt very empty. She sat up and checked her phone - nothing. Sighing, she got up and went through to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and looking out of the window. It was stupid how quiet her flat felt, Danny had only been there for less than 24 hours but it was so nice to have company - especially company that actually wanted to be there. She made herself tea and sat down on the sofa, flicking the TV on for some background noise while she pondered how she was feeling.

Danny was lovely, kind, caring and - to be quite honest - completely gorgeous. Clara had long since stopped thinking about relationships and feelings, it had become too much of a hassle. She loved her job and her job was her life, usually the holidays weren't that exciting for her - she missed her daily routine of lessons and teaching, but this felt different. Last Christmas she'd hosted her Dad, Linda and her Gran and it had been a complete disaster. She'd not been in the mood at all and the moment Linda had turned up she'd criticised everything from the way the flat was set up to the cooking of the turkey. By the time they left Clara was just about ready to denounce Christmas forever and she was grateful to be back on her own.

This year she couldn't wait, all of a sudden, with a week to go until Christmas, she wanted to make this wonderful - she wanted to enjoy this. Clara put her mug down, standing up and rushing off to get dressed - she had some shopping to do.

A few hours later and she was dragged down with bags in the middle of the town centre when there was a tap on her shoulder.  
"Hey you need a hand with them?" she spun around to see Danny behind her. "You're a little laden down there."

"That would be great, oh bit don't look inside I can't remember what bag I put everything in…" she smiled, handing a couple over. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you I think, I just finished though - sent everything back with my parents," he commented.

"And you didn't go back with them?" Clara asked, heading towards her car.

"I spotted you," he smiled, "I kind of needed a break too if I'm honest too, they keep asking questions about Friday," he laughed.

"So you thought you'd run off with me again?" she chuckled, turning off into the car park.

"Only to help carry your bags," he smiled back.

"And how do you plan on getting home?" she asked again, that caught him, "it's alright I'll give you a lift, jump in."

Monday morning arrived and Clara woke up ridiculously early, getting herself up and dressed - changing outfit at least 3 times - before sorting her hair and makeup. She wasn't entirely sure why she was trying so hard, but here she was redoing her eyeliner for the third time to make it perfect. There were still 2 hours before she had to leave, it was ridiculous how early she was ready, and yet, as she sprayed her setting spray on, she knew she had no intention of waiting around for all that time at home.

After a mug of tea and a quick lipstick application she grabbed her car keys and drove into town. She walked towards the coffee shop they'd agreed to meet at, intending on walking by and heading into the shopping centre, but she spotted someone in the window and walked in, a little unconvinced she'd seen right.

She had - Danny was sat at a table in the corner reading… Pride and Prejudice? Clara smiled a little - she'd talked about it for at least an hour on Saturday, maybe he'd listened. Her heart fluttered a little as she thought about the fact he might be reading a book for her - this man was incredible, but as she considered this her thoughts were interrupted when he looked up and realised she was there.

"What're you doing here already?" Danny asked, putting the book down almost looking a little embarrassed that she'd seen him with it.

"I could ask you the same thing, we're not supposed to be meeting for another hour," Clara sat down opposite him.

"I got a little impatient at home─ figured I'd get here and wait…" he replied.

"Yeah… same," she chuckled a little. "I see you listened to my advice," Clara winked and gestured to the book.

"You talked so passionately about this, I had to give it a go. It's pretty good I guess," he shrugged and she nodded.

"I knew you'd love it," Clara smiled.

"Anyway, do you want a drink seeing as you're here?" Danny asked.

"Tea would be great. Can we get a bit of food as well? I'm starving, somehow forgot to eat this morning," she told him as her stomach was complaining a little.

"I'm so glad you asked, I'll be back in a moment," he stood up and went off to the counter. Danny looked back as he stood in the queue. Clara had picked up his copy of the book, leafing through it. She looked gorgeous sat there, shrugging her coat off and resting it over the back of the chair. Danny was so distracted watching her he almost missed the man on the other side of the counter calling for his attention. He grabbed the drinks and the cakes and walked over, putting the tray down on their table.

"Thank you so much," she took the cup of the tray, immediately sipping at it. "How are you then?"

"Glad to see you again, how about you?" Danny took his cup and the plates off, discarding the tray.

"Likewise, but I can't work out why I'm so nervous?" she giggled a little, portraying said nerves. "I don't really know how to do this, how to feel… close to someone? I stopped trying so long ago, I think I gave up hope of trying," she told him honestly. Danny reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"You don't have to be nervous, we'll get through this together. This has come on so suddenly, I get that, maybe it's going too fast and if it is then tell me, but I've quickly realised how much I care about you, how much I want to make you realise that someone can worry about you, think about you… love you," he said it, surprising even himself. Clara sat back a little, pulling her hand back instinctively. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, no I- I think I love you too," she bit her lip and took his hand back again, "I'm sorry, this scares me so much, I'm too scared of losing people."

"You won't, you won't lose me," he rubbed a thumb across the top of her hand.

"But how do you know that? It's been 3 days, I don't know how we can know that," Clara used her spare hand to run through her hair."But I think somewhere deep down I do know that, I know there's something different here, I see something in you that I've not seen in anyone for so long. When I woke up Sunday morning I missed you, that was stupid, it felt stupid, but… I don't know, I don't know where I'm going with this?"

"My parents have left for their holiday this morning, why don't we go back there when we're done here, maybe it'd be better to talk in private?" Danny suggested and Clara nodded, sipping at her tea again.

They went back to his, Clara following him back in her car and parking up on the drive behind him. Danny took her inside and shut the door, slipping his shoes off. When he turned back round Clara was right there and he was taken a little by surprise again as she kissed him. They draped arms gently around each other, the moment becoming surprisingly romantic, only ending when they both needed air.  
"Sorry, I just needed to remind myself," she put a small smile on her face and pecked his cheek quickly before stepping back.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not complaining," he took her hand and pulled her back close, "you want to talk?" he asked. Clara thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"I want to explore," she told him and he nodded, slowly moving to guide her upstairs to the bedroom.

#-#-#-#-#

They lay among tangled bedsheets, fingers entwined and Clara's head resting on his chest.  
"I think we've gone passed the point of going too fast," she giggled, kissing his fingers.

"I guess we have," he replied, kissing the top of her hair. "Clara will you tell me something?" She moved her head to look up at him expectantly. "Does this scare you?" Danny watched as she thought through the question before nodding a little nervously. "Don't be, don't be scared. I care about you, I care for you. Whatever anyone says, whatever they do, this is real - everything you see, it's not going anywhere."

Clara sat up now, pulling the sheet with her and looking over at him. "That's what scares me, I don't know how to let someone care for me," she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Since my Mum died I've cared for others, I cared for my Dad, then when he didn't need me anymore I cared for my pupils. I'm scared I'll push you away, that I won't let you near…"

Danny raised an eyebrow and sat up to join her, "you're doing pretty well so far," he put an arm around her, "don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Now, do you trust me to cook you lunch?"

"Only if you make me tea first," he raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm just letting you care for me!" she grinned.

"Cheeky bugger," he replied, "if you insist."

"I most definitely do," Clara smiled as he stood up from the bed. "I find it kinda funny that 2 nights ago you wouldn't even help me change out of my clothes," Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed a cushion off his chair, chucking it at her. "Hey I never said it was a bad thing!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll see you downstairs soon." Danny pulled his clothes on quickly and then made his way downstairs.

#-#-#-#-#

Clara stayed most of the afternoon but made her way home after that. She was reluctant, but they were determined to do some things right before Christmas.

The next day Danny had told her he was taking her to dinner and he'd pick her up about 7. He'd also told her not to dress too posh and to keep warm… that made Clara a little suspicious. Nevertheless she was ready by 7 and he knocked on the door on the dot. Clara opened up and gained his approval on her outfit before they left.

Danny drove through town, refusing to tell her where they were going despite her constant questions. She tried her best puppy dog eyes but he wasn't being broken - that was a sign of trouble in her mind. Somehow though she didn't really mind. Normally she needed to be in control, needed to know exactly what was going on and when but this time she felt a degree of trust and allowed him to keep his secret.

He eventually parked up in a car park Clara was pretty sure she'd never noticed before. It was hidden down a little lane. On second glance she decided it wasn't a car park, this looked like a private house.

"Where are we?" she asked as they climbed out.

"My parents friends own this place - the ones they've gone away with. I'm house sitting," he smiled, "but we're not going in the house."

"You've lost me," she replied and he laughed.

"Just follow me," he took her hand and guided her off down a path. A couple of minutes later they'd reached some sort of garden. There were heat rays on and fairy lights draped round the same area. "I'm not a huge fan of the busy restaurants this time of year, it's so noisy you can't really enjoy yourself, so I went for something a little different," he now looked kind of nervous as he tried to work out what Clara was thinking.

"It's beautiful," she finally spoke in a somewhat whispery voice, "sorry I… this is incredible," Clara let go of his hand and walked around the perimeter of the little garden. "I don't like busy restaurants either, too crowded, but I could never have imagined this."

"I'm glad you like it," he joined her and guided her to sit down at the table, holding the chair out for her. "I hope this has kept warm enough," he took the dishes out and lay it in front of her. "I also hope you like this… we haven't known each other long enough for me to know what you do and don't like to eat…" Clara rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"It's perfect, thank you," she stopped him and started eating. "Oh my gosh it actually is, that's gorgeous,"

"Really?" he looked surprised, "I didn't really know what to cook so…"

"You made this? Okay you're going nowhere I need a good cook in my life," she spoke with half a mouthful of food. Danny laughed at her response and she shrugged, smiling back at him before carrying on with the meal.

They ate in relative silence, just enjoying the food and the sight of one another. Clara put down her cutlery at the end, sitting back in the chair and smiling contently. Danny finished up a moment later and as soon as he had she stood up, grabbing his hands and pulling him up, beginning to sway with the music playing quietly in the background. They soon moved together, wrapping arms around one another as they moved slowly.  
"This is better than any restaurant," Clara whispered in his ear, kissing his neck gently. Danny stopped briefly, almost in shock but mostly just to take in the moment. "Can we lie down and look at the stars?" she asked, not moving away.

"Only if I can look at you too," he stroked her hair back, kissing her forehead.

"That's not really the point…" she replied slightly breathlessly.

"I don't really care…" he replied, slowly lowering down to the floor with her. Clara lay with her head on his chest, staring up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful," she looked around at the sky, it was a sight you simply rarely saw in London.

"Mmm, I agree," Danny replied. Clara glanced in his direction and raised an eyebrow.

"You're still looking at me," she commented.

"I know," he smiled and quickly stole a kiss. "Sorry, I just really love doing that."

"Please don't apologise, I'm really not arguing the matter," she smiled and rested back into position.

"I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage…" he spoke quietly.

"Oh Danny, I would never give you advantage," Clara grinned as he moved to join her looking up at the sky. "I do have a question though," he waited, "what actually is your surname? You just said it was different, you never told me what it actually is."

"Promise you won't laugh?" he replied.

"I can never promise that," she smirked, "but I promise only to make fun of you once a day."

"Is this what I've got to look forward to with you?" Danny asked and Clara nodded happily to which he just chuckled. "It's Pink."

"As in the colour?" he nodded, "well it could be worse?"

"My first name used to be Rupert," Danny added, now Clara laughed.

"I'm sorry, Rupert Pink? What were your parents thinking?" she asked.

"I'll never know, but I'm not sure I want to know. As you may have gathered by now my parents aren't actually my birth parents, they adopted me when I was 10," Danny explained. "My birth parents abandoned me so I don't really consider them my real parents… if that makes sense."

"I get you," Clara replied, "if they bought you up and you love them then who am I to tell you they're not your parents? Besides, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them," she pointed out.

"Very true, in fact I probably wouldn't even live in London - I came from Gloucester originally, so it all worked out. Anyway, when I was adopted they let me change my name so we've made it to Danny, I hope that's more acceptable for you," he smiled and poked her nose gently, she giggled and managed to lean back enough to kiss the end of his finger.

"I love it," she finally told him, "I love you," she said almost as if she'd been saying it for years.

"I love you too," Danny replied and Clara turned over at that, laying on her front and resting gently on his chest. "What's that smile for?"

"I'm just not sure I've ever been this happy," she leant forward and kissed him softly, "thank you for getting me to this place."

#-#-#-#

They couldn't meet on Wednesday, but they spent most of the day texting to arrange Christmas day. They eventually settled that Clara would drive over Christmas eve in the evening so she didn't have to get up too early Christmas Day. Danny kept warning her he had a spare room but she had little intention of using it. After the previous night in the garden she missed him being close, it was strange how quickly her feelings had changed.

She was in the middle of texting Danny when her phone rang and she saw her Dad's name. Sighing, she answered. "Hi Dad,"

"Hi, how are you?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Fine, how are the in-laws?" she tried to be polite but she was still a little angry.

"Oh you know, same old fun," he replied a little monotone.

"Mmm you sound thrilled," Clara responded sarcastically. "Look Dad I'm sorry about the other day, I know you were worried I just couldn't stand it in there anymore," she told him - breaking the overhanging ice.

"I know, I should have come over myself, but you didn't even say you were leaving I didn't know what to think. Linda is sorry too," Clara interrupted him there.

"Don't talk rubbish Dad, we both know you're making that up. It's fine, I hope you both have a lovely Christmas."

"I hate the thought of you being home alone, are you sure you don't want to join us?" he asked.

"Being alone sounds much more enjoyable than her family, sorry Dad but the wedding was more than enough. Besides, I'm not actually going to be alone anymore, so don't worry," she smiled at the thought of the day her and Danny were planning. Everything they wanted to do without their parents bothering them.

"How's that then?" he asked. Clara considered lying for a moment, but there was little point in it.

"I'm going round to Danny's house. His parents are away too so we're going to keep each other company," as she spoke she heard another text come through.

"That boy again? You only met a few days ago," he wasn't really criticising, just the usual parental concern.

"I know, but he really is very nice Dad. We've met up a couple of times," she wasn't going to go into much more detail, "just so we can get to know each other a bit but… well, we get on."

"I can tell," her Dad sounded almost knowing on the phone and Clara blushed a little.

"Yeah, well we will see. Please don't tell Linda for now, let me deal with this of my own accord," she didn't need her step-mum interfering in her love life again.

"Whatever you need, I'm here if you need to talk," Dave replied and Clara chuckled a little, "what?"

"Sorry, I just had flashbacks to when I was 16," she laughed, "I need to go Dad, I'm meeting up with a couple of friends this afternoon, I'll call you on Christmas Day," she told him and they signed off. When she looked at her phone she had 10 messages from Danny in just that time she'd been on the phone.

' _You impatient soul, I was on the phone to my Dad!'_

 _I missed you ;)._

' _You survived! Now I need to go out, can you deal without contact for a couple of hours?'_

 _Mmm I'll distract myself somehow, have a good time xx_

Clara laughed and put her phone in her pocket, grabbing her keys and heading out.

She arrived at the café just on time to meet Hayley, a friend from school, and her fiancé Gary who Clara got on pretty well with too. They were sat inside already so she went in, clearing her throat as she sat down opposite them being rather intimate. "Get a room you two," she grinned and shrugged her coat off.

"Oh hey! Sorry," Hayley chuckled, "how're you?"

"Yeah pretty good, you?" she put her bag down out the way and ignored her phone as it vibrated in her pocket.

"Fab thanks, just finished the last of the shopping so we're officially ready for Christmas," Hayley explained.

"Your first one in the house! Excited?" Clara smiled.

"Very, it's going to be perfect," Hayley squeezed Gary's hand on the table, "oh I got you your usual," she pushed the mug over.

"Cheers, very much needed," she picked it up, taking a sip.

"You look a bit tired, up partying all night?" they all laughed at that, Clara was hardly known for her late night social life.

"Just out late, but not partying," she clarified.

"With your Dad?" Gary asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"Honestly why do you two assume if I'm not at work I'm with my Dad?" Clara asked.

"Well you usually are…" Hayley pointed out and Clara shrugged acceptingly.

"Well not this time," Clara told her as he phone vibrated again and she had to pull it out. "Sorry this keeps going off it's getting annoying," she put it down on the table, still not checking it.

Hayley was looking curious at her, "so are you telling me you have friends that aren't work or me? Because quite honestly I feel betrayed," Clara knew she was joking, they'd always teased each other - when Hayley first got with Gary Clara hadn't stopped going on at her.

"Yeah well you'll just have to deal," she replied as her phone vibrated twice more.

"Are you going to look at that because someone clearly wants you," Hayley asked and Clara rolled her eyes, picking up her phone. She knew it was Danny, she also knew the texts were nothing important.

 _Having fun? … i know I said I could cope but … Is this getting too clingy? I'm not trying to be clingy …. Sorry! I'll leave you alone …_

Clara quickly typed out a reply.

' _Don't be silly, I miss you too. If you're still like this in a few months I'll consider it clingy but right now it's all good. I'll call you when I'm home xx'_

She hadn't noticed the smile that crept on her face and both Hayley and Gary were watching her with grins theirs.  
"What's that look for?" she asked them, a little confused as she put her phone back down.

"Okay, who's the bloke?" Hayley asked.

"What bloke?" Clara brushed it off.

"There is definitely a bloke," Gary chipped in, "very defensive," he pointed out before sipping at his coffee.

Clara picked up her own cup, sipping at it and shrugging, "it's early days alright? I mean really early…"

"Oh that smile says otherwise," Hayley smirked, "come on I want all the gossip!" Clara groaned but she knew neither of them would give in till she told them something.

"He was at my Dad's party on Friday, he's the son of one of his colleagues. We just got on that's all, skipped the party together because it got so dull. I don't know… he looked after me, he's nice, he cares…" both of her friends were watching her intently, seeing something they'd never really seen before. Hayley put her cup down, looking at Gary who nodded.

"You really like him don't you," she started, "I haven't seen you smile that way in years, and I mean years."

"I… I think I love him," Clara finally got out and Gary smiled, nudging Hayley a little, "I know it's so quick and you probably think I shouldn't know yet but I just do, I know he's the one."

"Oh I think we can both see that," Gary told her, "so come on - give us more info on the guy."

"Yeah, like have you slept together yet?" Hayley asked and Clara paused a little too long before answering, "oh my gosh you have! Clara Oswald you do surprise me," she smirked and Clara rolled her eyes, looking to Gary to make a point.

"He just left the army, he's in between at the moment but actually considering teaching," she told him, her phone vibrating again.

"And very keen to talk to you," Gary commented, "still in that 'we need to talk every second of every day' phase I see," he grinned.

"Well it has only been 5 days, I think we'll let them off," Hayley replied.

"Yeah, I remember when you two were like that," she pointed out, "could barely drag you away from your phone!" Clara chuckled, "so yeah, I guess we are a bit, but if we're going to spend Christmas together then I need to get to know him a little better."

"Well you've sure done a good job of that," Hayley told her.

"I swear I'll throw this coffee at you if you're not careful," Clara replied, finishing up her drink. "I'll keep you updated, promise," she smiled and hoped that would be enough.

"Nah uh you don't get away that easily. Invite him to dinner," Gary popped up and Hayley grinned at him, "go on it'll be like a double date!"

"You're just as bad as her!" Clara groaned, sitting back.

"Mmm I wonder where I get it from," he responded, "go on, what's the worst that can happen?" Clara raised her eyebrows, "we'll be on our best behaviour?"

"You two are never going to let this go are you?" They both shook their heads, "fine, I'll invite him, but you'd better promise not to scare him."

#-#-#-#

Clara met Danny round the corner from the restaurant. Gary and Hayley were already inside, but she wanted to pre-warn him.

"I'm sorry about all this, they twisted my arm," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek as he arrived, "we still have time to back out if you don't want to."

"They're your friends Clara, I want to get to know them," Danny told her, "you look lovely."

"You're doing a pretty good job yourself," she smiled, "look these two… well, Hayley and I have been best friends for years, I've known Gary for a good while since they got together he's kinda become one of the group I guess. Anyway, we're close, and we have a habit of teasing each other ragged and I guess… I guess they might just start on you and I want you to be prepared," Danny leant forward and kissed her softly.

"Shh, it's fine. Come on, let's go," he took her hand and they walked in, Clara guiding him over to the table.

"Harley, Gary, this is Danny," she introduced them and the necessary handshaking took place before they all sat down, "you ordered half the menu yet?"

"Figured we'd better wait," Hayley replied, handing one over to each of them.

"Well this is a luxury, not going to try and force me to eat a random dish this time then?" she asked, grinning.

"Hey, you were late - we were just making up for it," Hayley replied.

"It was disgusting," Clara rolled her eyes and looked down to the menu, scanning it. It didn't take long before Gary started on the questions though.

"So Danny, we hear you've got pretty close pretty fast," he grabbed the bottle of wine they'd got for the table and started pouring it out. Danny looked up from his menu, smiling politely while Clara blushed a little.

"What Gary is trying to say," Hayley interrupted, "is that we've not seen Clara so happy in a long time - it's good. You clearly make her happy," she smiled at Danny.

"Well, I try," Danny replied, clearly not sure how to respond.

"Keep trying, it's working," she replied and they all went back to choosing their food.

The rest of the meal was fairly general, unlike what Clara had feared they didn't ask Danny constant questions and instead they chatted as friends, the usual stuff, maybe even a little calmer than usual. It was nice, Clara enjoyed herself, she was pretty sure Danny had as well.

They got to the end and were just about ready to leave when Hayley pulled her aside. The boys had disappeared to the loos leaving them alone.  
"He's perfect Clara, you've caught a good one there. He cares about you, you weren't kidding!" she smiled and hugged her friend, "I'm really happy for you."

"You don't think we're moving too fast?" Clara asked, biting her lip a little.

"No! No, you're meant to be, why wait? You're going to have a great Christmas - I bet he's got something super special planned," Hayley shook her excitedly, "I want all the details on boxing day alright?" Clara chuckled.

"Deal," they agreed and looked back around as the guys reappeared. They all said their goodbyes before Clara and Danny walked off separately.

"I guess I'll see you Christmas Eve then?" Clara asked, "I have no intention of springing random meals on you between now and then… and I really do need to get some work done before then," she smiled.

"Christmas eve it is, I'll look forward to it," Danny stopped them in the middle of the street before they needed to split and took her hands, "I love you, tonight was really lovely, I feel like I got to know you even more. Your friends are really nice."

"They loved you a lot," she told him, "not quite as much as I love you, but close enough," she grinned and kissed him. "48 hours," she kissed him again, "48 hours."

"48 hours." Danny finished it off before letting go, walking off towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maybe shorter than I expected, but here is part 3. It just felt right to end it where I did...**_

 _ **Merry Christmas everyone :)**_

 **Part 3.**

Clara parked up on Danny's drive and grabbed her bags out before knocking on the door. Dann answered quickly and let her in, taking one of her bags.

"Merry Christmas eve," she smiled, putting everything down and kissing him softly. "I bought everything as promised, there's some food in that bag you've got," she told him. "Oh and there's some presents in there too," she winked.

"Ah good, well we have to decorate the tree first before we can put presents under it," he replied.

"Danny it's Christmas eve why on earth is your tree not decorated?" she asked, slipping her shoes off.

"Well the main one in the lounge is, but I have my own in the upstairs room and I thought I'd save it…" he smiled, "come on I'll show you."

Clara followed him upstairs into what she decided was basically a second lounge, this house was almost as bad as her Dad's new one. Danny opened a box full of decorations and they immediately started to place them on. She made sure he spaced them out properly, it had to look neat. It took time, but soon enough the tree looked covered in baubles and tinsel with just a sprinkling of lights. They stood back proudly, looking at their work. Danny slipped his arm around Clara's waist and she returned the gesture, leaning against him a little.

"It's beautiful," she told him.

"Like you," he replied and she hit him softly.

"Such a cheesy line," Clara chuckled, "lucky you've already got me really." Danny smiled and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her and carrying her over to the sofa, laying her down, "what are you doing?" she asked, smiling up at him as he hovered over her.

"Just enjoying the sight of a beautiful tree and my beautiful girlfriend," he told her, stroking her hair back. Clara smiled and eventually sat up a little so he could sit down.

"So I'm your girlfriend now then?" she asked, smirking a little as he suddenly looked a little nervous, "I like that," Clara shuffled to lean against him, "you're the best Christmas present I could have asked for."

"And you say I've got the cheesy lines," Danny chuckled and kissed her head, "you want me to open the wine?" Clara nodded and allowed him to move. Danny returned with the bottle and two glasses, sitting down on the sofa and pouring it out for her.

"You're an angel," she smiled, sipping the wine, "mmm good stuff, film?" she asked and Danny nodded, flicking the TV on and flicking through, "ah stop stop I love this one," she told him and he laughed, putting the remote down. Clara settled down against him, upright enough so she could still sip the wine but laying enough to be comfortable. Danny looked down and smiled as she concentrated on the film, she looked so comfortable. He looked back up to the film and started to watch, sipping at his own wine.

The film was nearing end when he looked down and realised Clara had dropped off. He smiled, taking her glass from her hand before she dropped it and placed it down. She shuffled a little after he had done so, getting a little more comfortable as she slept. Danny held her to stop her from falling off and looked back up to the TV. An hour or so passed, he changed the channel but kept the volume low to avoid waking her. Suddenly he heard a whimper and looked down as she started to move in his grasp. She looked stressed, her movements getting sharper. Danny sat up, her head still resting on his lap. He stroked her hair gently and bent down, kissing her forehead. She woke up with a start, sitting up and looked round to him.  
"It's okay, you're safe, it's just a dream," he told her, Clara sighed as she realised where she was.

"I'm so sorry, it's just the time of year," she smiled, "I'm alright."

"Your Mum?" he asked and Clara nodded, "it's alright, I understand. Can I do anything?"

"Kiss me again? You're a good distraction," she told him and he was more than happy to oblige. "Mmm definitely better," she smiled, "what time is it?"

"About half 9, why?" Danny replied, their foreheads still touching.

"I'm kind of tired…" she winked, kissing him again, "really quite tired," she said and Danny nodded, smiling.

"I guess we should go to bed then?" he asked and Clara nodded, following him through.

#-#-#-#

Clara woke up first on Christmas morning, smiling at the mess the sheets were in and pulling them up a little, looking up at Danny as he began to stir.  
"Merry Christmas," she kissed his cheek gently and smiled, "so much for that spare room huh?"

"I guess that wasn't so necessary," he grinned, "merry christmas."

"Is it time for presents yet?" Clara sat up suddenly, smiling expectantly. Danny rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"I suppose it is yes, I'll go and make tea - you go investigate the tree," he smiled, grabbing his robe off the door and putting it on. Clara watched him go before she got up, pulling on one of his t-shirts and making her way to the lounge where she pulled out the presents from beneath the tree, sitting with them around her. Danny came in with two mugs of tea soon after, handing her one. "What we got then?" he asked. Clara handed him the one from herself and sat back, drinking the tea and not saying anything, almost a little nervous. They'd known each other for just over a week, it was hardly ideal circumstances for present buying. Danny sat down on the sofa, unwrapping it slowly. "Don't look so nervous Clara, I'm sure I'll love it,"

"You're taking forever to open it, that really isn't helping," she laughed and changed her position a little while he finished unwrapping, revealing a box. He opened it, "oh wow… Clara this is…" he pulled out the watch, "it's perfect."

"You mentioned how your watch broke, I saw it and it suits you," she moved on to her knees.

"I love it," he put it on, doing the strap up, "exactly what I wanted, thank you so much," he made his way over to her and put his hands gently on her cheek, kissing her, "your turn." Clara watched as he found her present and handed it over. "Here," he sat back. Unlike Danny, Clara had the paper open in seconds, it was another box. She opened it and almost dropped it in shock.

"Danny, it's beautiful, I…" he took the box from her, pulling the necklace out carefully and clipping it around her neck as she held her hair out the way, "this must have been expensive…"

"And the watch wasn't?" he raised an eyebrow and Clara smiled, "I had to, the moment I saw it I knew I needed to see you wearing it." Danny kissed her neck where her hair was pulled back. "What are you thinking?" he asked as she held the pendant in her hand.

"We've known each other for 9 days and here we are, Christmas alone, perfect presents. It feels so right, like this is where we're meant to be, but everyone will judge us. They don't get how much this means, how we just know," she told him, turning round the face him. "I don't want to spend my Christmases with anyone else," Clara told him.

"Me neither," he told her, "who cares what anyone else thinks? This is our life, our relationship, only we can know the truth."

"Marry me," Clara suddenly said, even she wasn't sure where it had come from, but she didn't regret saying it. "I love you so much, this is the perfect Christmas and I don't ever want it to end, I don't ever want to lose you," she told him.

"How could I ever say no?" he replied, hugging her tightly, "I'm going nowhere, you're stuck with me." They kissed multiple times, Clara wiped at her cheeks as they separated, "I know the thought is terrifying but you'll have to cope," he grinned, kissing her cheek gently where the tears had fallen.

"We should deal with the rest of these presents," Clara spoke quietly.

"Can we wait, I just want us to enjoy this moment," he stood up, helping her. "Let's get dressed and have breakfast, maybe go for a walk? Just together." Danny squeezed her hand gently and she nodded, following him back upstairs.

After eating they both wrapped up and walked outside, taking a walk around the area. Clara smiled as she saw the children out playing on their new bikes and other toys. Danny watched her face, knowing what she was thinking.  
"One day," Danny whispered, "how're you doing?"

"A little overwhelmed, insanely happy…" she looked up at him, "this is mad."

"It is, but I kinda like mad," Danny spun her around spontaneously. "I'll take mad." Clara laughed as she spun into him.

"Yeah I'm pretty happy with mad," she placed a hand on his chest, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him softly.

"You look so cute in your beanie hat and coat," he smiled, moving a strand of her hair that had fallen in her face.

Clara shrugged, "I'm comfortable," she finally stepped down and took his hand again to continue walking. "We should get back and start cooking," she muttered as they wandered. Danny nodded and changed direction. "When do your parents come home?"

"2nd January, why?" he asked cluelessly.

"Because I really don't want to go home tomorrow," she smiled up and he understood.

"Like I'd let you go anywhere," he told her, unlocking the door as they arrived back at his. "Go and sit, I'll bring wine and get started on the dinner," he told her.

"No way! I'm helping, I'm not letting you do everything yourself. We can both drink and cook," Clara winked and slipped her shoes and coat off. She went through to the kitchen, pouring two glasses of wine. Danny joined her and they quickly got into a routine with lunch. They moved around the kitchen in a weird dance together, joking with each other as they got things ready. Things were finally going into the oven and Clara started to wash some dishes up. Danny shut the oven door and stood up, walking over and standing behind her, reaching his arms around her to wash his hands in the water. Clara grinned, picking some bubbles off the top and leaning back to put them on his nose. He blew them off and rolled his eyes, placing his wet hands to her cheeks causing her to jump back a little.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" she exclaimed, Danny laughed at her reaction, "meanie," she put on an upset face but it didn't last long when he grabbed her waist and spun her around, soon putting a smile on her face. He lowered her carefully to the ground and Clara reached over to grab her wine glass.

"You'll be drunk before dinner if you're not careful," he grinned and Clara shrugged.

"It's Christmas, who cares?" Danny couldn't argue with that and grabbed his own glass to have a sip. "Maybe we should open the other presents now?" They made their way back to the lounge and knelt down by the presents they'd earlier abandoned, most of which were from their respective families.

"You go first then," Danny smiled and Clara found the present from her Dad. She sat down properly and unwrapped it.

"Another box, why is everything in boxes?" she laughed and opened it up, stopping her laughter as soon as she did.

"What is it?" Danny asked, not wanting to lean over but rather intrigued at her reaction. Clara spun the box round to show him the gold watch inside.

"It's my Mum's, he must have got it fixed…" she picked the box up and took the watch out. Danny leant over now to help her get it on her wrist. "When I was little my Mum would always tell me that this watch kept perfect time, she'd always know if I was late."

"It's lovely," he smiled, "really thoughtful of him," Danny commented and Clara nodded. After a few moments of looking at the watch she looked back up to him and instructed him to open his own present now.

Danny picked up the present from his parents, carefully unwrapping it as Clara watched on. He pulled out the jumper inside, praising how much it suited him given his parents general lack of fashion sense, but as he picked it up an envelope fell out. He opened that, pulling out the tickets inside along with a note.

 _2 tickets to the ET concert you mentioned. Take whoever you wish, have a wonderful Christmas lad x_

Clara waited for him to look up and when he finally did he looked very happy, she waited a little longer before he explained.  
"I mentioned this in passing, I didn't expect them to bother because they would be away. ET was my favourite film as a kid, I watched it religiously," Danny handed the tickets over to her, "you free Wednesday night?"

"This sounds amazing, I'd love to," she smiled, "I'll have you know I broke our ET video from watching it so much, my Mum was so angry!"

Danny grinned at her as she remembered, "you're so cute you know that?" he grabbed another present and chucked it her direction. "Who's this one from then?"

"My Gran, it'll probably be socks," she chuckled and opened it, revealing - as expected - socks. Clara held them up and Danny laughed at the little foxes on them. "Then, if I'm right…" she felt inside the sock and pulled out a gift card. "Predictable as ever," she chuckled, "she knows I love to shop. I'll have to phone her later actually."

"Well I'm sure we can fit in some boxing day shopping if you wish," he told her, "in the meantime - lunch."

When lunch was finished Clara and Danny both collapsed down on the sofa, turning the TV on but generally just flopping into each other. Chara leant against Danny, looking up to him. "That was incredible, but I am so full I don't think I can move for a week…" she groaned and he chuckled at her moaning.

"Well nobody's going to make you," he grinned and kissed her head gently, "this has been the perfect day,"

"It's the best Christmas I've had in years, I mean it, I thought this Christmas was going to be really lonely and dull, but it's been the complete opposite and that's all thanks to you," she smiled and turned to look at the TV. Danny held her tight, watching the TV but occasionally glancing at Clara. After a while he noticed she'd dropped off and moved to pick up the blanket from the end of the sofa, laying it over her so she didn't get cold. Whatever happened now, he had the most beautiful fiancée in the world. He didn't care what anyone said, this was everything he needed.

#-#-#-#

The rest of Christmas day was spent on the sofa and when Clara woke up on boxing day she didn't really remember getting into bed. She looked at the clock and smiled as it was already 11 - this was the longest lie in she'd had in weeks. Then she looked the other way and realised Danny had disappeared. She sat up, grabbing her phone to check for messages and rolling her eyes that there was one from Danny.

 _Don't move, I'll be back xx_

Clara smiled at his message, resting back down and flicking through other bits on her phone. After a few minutes she heard the door open and put her phone down to see Danny arrive with tea. He was already dressed and looked like he'd been out.

"Where on earth have you been this early?" Danny sat down on the bed, handing her a mug. She looked at him as he settled, smiling at the cheeky grin on his face. "What's that face for?"

"Nothing," he shrugged innocently and Clara chuckled, sipping at her tea, "You just look so beautiful," Danny told her, running a hand through her hair and kissing her cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, are you okay?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"More than, I woke up to the most gorgeous sight," he told her, "I don't ever want you to leave."

"I can't stay when your parents get home, we both know that won't go down well," she sighed, playing with his fingers a little. Then she thought a moment before looking up, "but I have my own place,"

"What are you saying?" he didn't want to assume, but his heart was far ahead of his head.

"I'm saying move in with me. I haven't got the fancy house with 2 lounges but it's pretty cosy," she hadn't really finished talking when he stopped her with a kiss.

"I'd love to, I'd absolutely love to. I don't need the huge house, I just need you," he smiled and stroked her hair back softly. Clara leant over and put her mug down before returning to his grasp. "I love you so much… and I don't think I can wait any longer."

"For what?" she asked and Danny shook his head, putting a finger to his lips before standing up and disappearing out of the room for a moment, returning to her soon.

"Danny what's going on?" Clara asked. His hands were behind his back as he walked over and sat down. He finally revealed his hands and opened a tiny ring box in front of her. "Danny…"

"I know you proposed and all that, but I wanted to make this proper," he took the ring out.

"Is that where you went this morning?!" Clara asked, her hand being taken by Danny as he slid the ring on.

"Well I wanted to beat the sales rush," he shrugged, "and I needed to find the perfect one."

Clara looked from him to the ring and back again, "It is perfect, it's… stunning,"

Danny brought her hand up and kissed the finger with the ring on softly, "we should celebrate."

Clara thought about that for a second and then flopped back down, "honestly? I just want to stay here with you and not move. Outside will be so busy, I just fancy a lazy day," she looked up at him, "do you think we should tell people?"

"Maybe another day, let's just make this you and me today," Danny smiled, settling down with her. "Just you and me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so this chapter is like a week late… but here :) I'll be going back to writing Earthly Wonders and Summer Camp now, but this story will stay open and I'll use it for 'special occasion one shots'.**_

New Years Eve came round quicker than either of them expected. Clara had been invited to her colleague's house for the night and had accepted a while ago, but she'd only remembered during the week.  
"Are you sure? We don't have to go," Clara said.

"Clara, for the hundredth time this weekend, it's fine! They're your colleagues and your friends, I'm looking forward to meeting them!" Danny tried to reassure her as they walked through the park. "You've spoken to her haven't you?"

"Yeah… it's just… well I didn't tell her everything," Clara admitted, "I just said I had a friend…"

"Hey, it'll be a good surprise then," he chuckled. "Relax, this evening will be lovely if you let it, but we still have hours until then, why don't we find somewhere for lunch?" Danny suggested and Clara nodded, knowing it would be fine really.

#-#-#-#

She'd changed at least 4 times before Danny knocked at the door to her flat. He'd gone back to change himself but all her nice clothes were in her own place which right now looked a complete wreck. Clara was only half dressed when she answered the door, but covered enough to be respectable.

"Are you still not ready? I thought you wanted to leave at half 7," Danny asked as he studied her current attire.

"I can't decide! I know it's going to be black, I've done my makeup for black," she explained, going back to her room.

"Of course you have. Alright, show me your options…" he started as he followed her in but then saw the state of her room. "What the hell happened in here?!"

"I knew I should've got something new…" she sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You have half a clothes shop in here, how could you possibly need more? Come on I'm sure there something here you can wear - they all look lovely to me," Danny said, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Clara stood up again and stared at the pile of clothing on the bed, running a hand through her hair. "Clara look at me," he took her hand and made her look away from the mess and towards him. "I love you, you're beautiful, whatever you wear tonight you will be stunning. Give me 5 minutes with this lot and I'll make the decision for you. Trust me?"

Clara stared at him for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. Danny smiled as she left and started his job.

5 minutes later he appeared in the lounge with a black bodycon dress with floral decoration. "This is beautiful, the red in the flowers matches your lipstick," he smiled and handed it over. "I've also tidied up the rest of the mess so go and get yourself changed because we need to leave," he grinned and let her walk by him to go and change.

When she reappeared Clara almost took his breath away. Danny had expected her to look good in the dress, but she really was quite something. "Wow…" he finally spoke breathlessly as she moved her hair to grace gently over her shoulder. Clara blushed a little and smiled.

"We should go," she replied and took his hand, "I'll drive over, we can leave the car there and get a taxi back." Danny nodded and followed her out, still a little in awe of her figure.

#-#-#-#

"Clara hey!" Fiona answered the door and hugged her, "how are you doing?" she asked and then spotted Danny standing a little awkwardly behind. "Is this your family friend?"

"Yeah, his parents have gone away as well so I took pity," Clara smiled and went in, making sure Danny followed. "Have you had a good Christmas?"

"Lovely thanks, did you two celebrate together then?" she asked and Clara nodded. Fiona didn't answer straight away and instead called Adrian over. "Can you get Clara a white wine and take Danny to see what he wants?" Clara knew what she was doing here and looked up to Danny who seemed a little confused.

"It's fine, I'll be through in a sec," she smiled and he went off to follow Adrian.

"Come on, tell me more," Fiona questioned, keeping her in the hall. "He couldn't keep his eyes off you and I haven't seen you smile like this in a long time." Fiona knew her very well, she was probably Clara's best friend as well as colleague - there was little hiding.

"Alright. He came to my Dad's party on the last of term - his Dad works with mine. We both kinda got ridiculously bored and escaped and… one thing led to another? I don't know Fi I just felt it straight off I knew he was the one. We got to know each other and spent Christmas together and I never really left his until this morning. I can't explain it and I know everyone is going to think it's fast and-" she went to continue but was stopped by her friend grabbing her hand.

"Is this what I think it is?" Fiona gestured toward the ring and Clara nodded a little nervously. There was a second pause that felt like an hour before Fiona pulled her in for a quick but tight hug and then went back to the ring. "Blimey that's gorgeous! Clara this is wonderful."

"Really? You don't think it's too fast? I know my family are silently judging me…" she sighed.

"Yeah well your stepmother is a knob and your Dad should know better. It's quite clear to me just from a few seconds that this isn't some hasty decision. The way he looked at you wasn't lust that was love. He cares about you, he doesn't just want you for your body he wants _you_. As for the way you talk about him… it's great Clara, really great. We will have a proper conversation about this another day, let's go and join the party shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan, I need that wine," she chuckled and made her way through, catching up with Danny who was being questioned by Adrian.

"Ah! Clara, here's your wine. We were just discussing how organised you are at work. Actually we need to discuss the Shakespeare for next term…" Adrian handed her the glass and Clara slipped an arm around Danny's waist - much to both gentlemen's surprise.

"Maybe not now Ade, not the best party talk," Clara chuckled, "good Christmas?"

The conversation continued throughout the night. Various people asked about Danny and she didn't lie, but neither did she tell people about the engagement and none of them seemed to notice other than Fiona. It wasn't news she wanted to break at someone else's party - that didn't really seem fair. Danny seemed to bond well with a few of the maths department who seemed to be throwing questions at him - something she left them to do while she caught up with a few others. He came back over to her about 5 to midnight, slipping his arms around her from behind. Clara jumped a little before leaning her head back and kissing him. "You alright?" she asked him.

"Fabulous thank you, my maths has been well and truly tested. I see you avoided that conversation?" he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"It's complicated. Our departments have a little rivalry," she chuckled, "it's alright I've had a good catch up with the guys here."

"That'll be the ones currently staring at us right?" he asked and Clara looked back to the circle she was sat in.

"That's the ones yep. Sorry, you met Fiona and Adrian earlier and then there's Geraldine, Hayley and Karim," Clara pointed round and they all greeted him. "They've been questioning me intently," she groaned a little.

"You kinda asked for it by bringing me let's be honest," Danny grinned.

"Well now we've established that - it's nearly midnight guys, come on outside," Fiona called out and everyone quickly grabbed layers to head outside the door. The TV was on inside with the countdown but with Fiona's house being where it was there was a fantastic view out over London and the fireworks out there.

 _10, 9, 8, 7, 6,_

Danny pulled Clara closer to keep her warm, taking in the smell of her hair as they counted down. He wanted to remember this, going into a new year with her for the first of many times. The last couple of weeks had been a whirlwind but it was the best ride of his life. So much had changed, if anyone had told him a month ago that he'd be going into the next year engaged to the perfect woman he'd have laughed in their face - this was ridiculous.

 _5, 4, 3,_

Clara snuggled close as Danny pulled her, looking out over the hill as they counted down. She held his hand where it was resting over her shoulder and internally was focussing more on his touch than the sight in front of her. A month ago she had a predictable life - work, eat, sleep, repeat. Even the holidays didn't provide much difference, there wasn't much point. But now here she was having spent the last few weeks in the arms of a wonderful man who had made her life so much more interesting. It was the perfect way to start a new year.

2,1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted at the sky as the fireworks rang out around them. Danny and Clara both turned to each other after a few seconds.

"Happy New Year," Danny spoke just loud enough for her to hear.

"Happy New Year Danny," she replied and they both leant in to kiss softly but longingly. This was the kiss of a new start, a new start together. It was a promise to each other,unspoken, but they both knew what it meant. After they had finally broken apart Clara brushed a thumb along his cheek, almost looking at him unconvinced he was really there. "I love you."

"I love you too," he took the hand from her cheek and held it in his. "We should look at the fireworks…"

"We should," she replied, but neither of them moved and both were happy to stay where they were as new year rang out around them.

#-#-#-#

Clara woke up with one hell of a headache the next morning and immediately regretted how much she'd had to drink after midnight had passed. She looked round and realised it wasn't morning at all but just gone midday and Danny was no longer in the bed beside her - assuming he had got in the bed in the first place… she couldn't really remember leaving Fiona's.

Danny stuck his head around the door, "ah you're awake then," he walked in carrying a large glass of water. Clara sat up and took the glass gratefully when he produced two painkillers. "Hangover?"

"How much did I have…?" she sipped at the water, taking the tablets.

"More than enough," he chuckled, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Don't worry, most people were the same and you didn't do anything that embarrassing."

"How come you're not as bad?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Someone had to look after you," he kissed her head softly, "and my parents are currently on their way home so I need to be able to drive back home if called."

"Goody two shoes," she grinned and sipped more water. "What exactly did you mean by _that_ embarrassing anyway?"

"Drunk Clara is incredibly clingy," Danny chuckled and sat back up. "You hungry?"

"Food sounds amazing, I'll go shower. Um… how come we came back here last night?" she asked - realising they were meant to go to his.

"I mentioned the parent thing right? I didn't think it'd be a great first impression if you were half hungover when you first met," he grinned and kissed her. "Go, and shower and I'll see you soon."

Clara reappeared in the kitchen looking much brighter and kissed Danny's shoulder as he stood over the hob cooking. "Thank you for looking after me, you're my knight in shining armour."

"Are you still drunk?" he asked, chuckling and stirring the meal. "Anyway, it's my job now."

"2 way street Mr Pink, let me do something for you today?" Clara stepped away from him now, leaning against the side. "Can I borrow your house keys?"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this…" Danny replied, turning the heat down on the hob. "But I trust you, I think. Let's eat first though, I'm starving."

As promised, Danny handed over his keys after lunch and Clara headed off. They were going to meet at his at 4 - he had some shopping to do for his parents anyway.

Clara arrived at his house within a few minutes and quickly got to work. She knew they'd left the place in a bit of a mess and while Danny didn't seem too bothered - she was and she was pretty sure his parents would be too. After a quick tidy up in his bedroom to ensure there was no sign of anything too wrong (in his parent's eyes) she made her way to the kitchen, groaning at how little washing up had been done. Thankfully the dishwasher was empty so she stacked everything in and set it going while she cleaned down the rest of the sides, sticking the radio on in the meantime. She sang away as she mopped the floor and moved into the lounge to hoover. "Hmm… this could use something…" she whispered to herself, flicking the music off and grabbing her car keys.

Half an hour later she was back in the house with flowers which she placed on the fireplace and another bunch in the kitchen, "much better. Much, much better," she admired her work before unloading the dishwasher and putting everything away (which was much harder than it should have been).

Just as she finished Clara heard the door go. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the clock. It couldn't be Danny, it was too early, and besides - he didn't have a key and she'd locked the door.

"Wow it looks like the house has survived," a female voice came from the hall. Clara stood still, not quite sure what to do now - she was meant to be gone before they came home but they must have got in early. She pulled out her phone, quickly texting Danny.

 _Parent alert… mayday!_

 _They're not meant to be home till 6?!_

 _Well they are! And I'm in the kitchen!_

 _I'm on my way x_

Clara took a deep breath as she heard them near the kitchen door. The handle was pushed down and the door opened slowly. She stood a little sheepishly in the corner, as they walked in and noticed her.

"Who on earth are you?! Why are you here?" the woman who must have been Danny's mother walked in, but thankfully his Dad recognised her.

"Erin this is Clara, Dave Oswald's daughter?" Suddenly something clicked in her mind - Danny still hadn't told his parents. She knew that, but she'd only just realised how her being in the house was an even bigger issue than she'd first thought.

"Oh yes from work, but that doesn't answer the second question…" both of them looked at her expectantly now.

"Danny should be back any minute, he just went for some shopping," she replied, biting her lip a little. "Can I get you tea? Coffee?"

"Sorry Clara but you still haven't answered the question," Erin replied.

"I know, look, the honest answer? I came to tidy up before you came home, Danny hadn't washed up and the place needed a hoover so that's why I'm here," it wasn't a lie - just not the full truth for now.

"What so he's persuaded you to be his cleaner…?" she asked and Clara almost laughed.

"Actually he doesn't have a clue why I'm here, I just asked to borrow the keys," she shrugged, but before they could question any further the door opened and Danny arrived home. He was quick to appear in the kitchen and make his way over to Clara.

"You okay?" he asked.

"They're your parents not my step-mum," she pointed out and Danny smiled, taking her hand.

"Listen Dad, Clara and I have spent a lot of time together over Christmas and things have changed a lot," Danny started to explain.

"Yeah we can see that," Erin replied - it was a fair point.

"No I mean… a lot…" Danny looked to Clara who nodded and he lifted her hand up to show the ring on her finger. Both his parents took a moment to click, but when they did the responses were clearly far from what Danny expected.

"You've known each other for what? A month? Not even that - 3 weeks!" His Dad did not seem impressed. "It's far too soon to be making big decisions with a girl you hardly know!" Danny quickly become defensive.

"You don't know anything about it! We've spent almost everyday together, talking, getting to know each other. We both know how we feel, there's nothing rash or hasty about this - this is us. Clara came here this afternoon without my knowledge and as far as I can tell she's tidied half the house and bought flowers," he gestured to the ones on the kitchen side. "I didn't ask her to do this, you didn't ask her to do this, but she did. We have fun together, I care about her, I feel everything about her that I need to, you have to accept that because it's happening!" Danny finally finished and Clara squeezed his hand gently. A silence fell over the room and she realised she was going to have to be the one to break it.

"Come on, let's go cool off," she led him out, ignoring the looks from his parents and slipping her shoes on before leaving the house with him. As soon as they were round the corner he spoke.

"They can't say that, they can't do that to you!" he sounded angry, Clara realised this was how he sounded when he'd kicked Linda out of her flat that first night and smiled, "why on earth do you look so happy about it?"

"Sorry, you just reminded me of the first night we met…" she stopped them as they walked into the field area of his village - somewhere a little more private. "Danny they're your parents,"

"Yeah, and they should be supportive!" Clara sighed, putting a finger to his mouth.

"Shut up and listen," she told him before removing the finger once he'd nodded an agreement, "they're your parents, they're protective about you. That's why my Dad questioned me for an hour after I told him and that's why your parents are reacting like this. It's a shock, they'll come round. Now we'll have a walk round and then head back and you can go and talk to your parents. I'll go back to mine and get things sorted there and you can call me after, deal?" Danny paused a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

"Why do you always have to be right?" he asked and Clara started to walk off again.

"Because, Mr Pink, I'm the teacher here," she winked at him and quickly started to run as he chased after her.

#-#-#-#

Once she'd tidied up the whole flat Clara didn't know what to do with herself. She kept looking up at the clock and checking her phone but he still hadn't called. Eventually Clara sat down on the sofa and used her landline to call her Dad.

"Hey sweetheart, everything okay?" Dave asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she replied, a little confused.

"Because I don't remember the last time you used that landline, and I only got home 3 minutes ago," he replied and Clara couldn't argue with that.

"I just wanted to talk, I'm sorry you're probably busy I can call back later?" suddenly she felt a little guilty.

"No don't be silly, are you okay? Did something happen with Danny?" Always the protective parent.

"No, well, not really, but his parents… they're not happy with it all, they haven't accepted it as quickly as you did - they can't see it. I left them to it but it's been hours…" she sighed.

"Clara relax, I found it easier to understand because your mother and I got married quicker than some - granted not as quick as this, but I could hear in your voice what I heard in mine. His parents probably haven't had the same experience and it is a very short period of time, you have to understand that won't be easy for them," Dave replied and Clara sighed.

"You're right, I just… hold on Dad" she stopped when she heard the door knock and went over to answer it, not hanging up yet. Danny stood outside, he looked upset. "What happened?!"

"Clara what's going on?" she heard her Dad on the other end of the phone.

"I've got to go, I'll call you later," Clara hung up and moved for Danny to come inside, shutting the door. "Talk to me."

"We had a huge argument, they can't understand, they think I'm being stupid," Clara shook her head and pulled him in tight for a hug. "I told them I was leaving… I know the plan was for me to move here next week but…"

"I'm hardly going to turn you away, let's go put the kettle on," she took him through.

Danny sat at the breakfast bar and Clara handed him the tea, sitting opposite him. She held one hand and rubbed one of her thumbs over his palm gently. "It's not your fault, they'll come round in time," she told him.

"I don't care about that, they can think what they want to think," he replied.

"Don't be silly of course you care, they're your parents. I know not technically, but that doesn't matter they looked after you - you're bound to want them to understand. It's okay, I get that," Clara lifted his hand up and kissed it gently.

"This is a new year, a new start, I'm not going to let them ruin this. I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Danny stood up and Clara quickly followed. "I was talking to some of your colleagues at the party - they were testing my maths actually," he grinned.

"I noticed, not that I stuck around - it's all they seem to do. How'd you fare?" Clara replied, putting her mug down.

"Pretty well actually - maths has always been a strong point. It got me thinking, we talked about me going into teaching didn't we?" Clara nodded, "well there's a course designed to retrain ex-servicemen to teachers…"

"Yeah I know the one, you'd work as an unqualified teacher while you train, it'd really suit you!" Clara smiled, hugging him, "you should definitely apply," she smiled as she stood back.

"I won't be able to start till September…"

"I know that, it's fine Danny I've paid for this place myself for long enough I'm sure I can last a few more months, we'll cope," she kissed his cheek gently.

"I just don't want to make you feel like you're having to look after me, even when I am earning it won't be a lot until I qualify," Clara rolled her eyes and kissed him softly.

"You'll be amazing, so shut up and let's celebrate," Clara kissed him again.

"Celebrate what?" Danny replied between their meetings. "I haven't even applied yet," he kissed her again.

"Mmmm we can do that after," she grinned and they ran through to the bedroom. A new start, a new year, just the two of them.


End file.
